Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/26 August 2017
06:12 gello 06:12 Hi 06:13 I just posted to Youtube 06:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qnj9Xq_lCY 06:13 watching 06:13 Great 06:14 I bet you know what I am going to say now 06:16 here comes botty? 06:19 you shoudl be glad your subs are watching your vids 06:19 I am going away for the last time 06:19 You will not see me until Wednesday evening 06:20 k 06:20 at friday I return to school 06:20 that's going to be my worst year 06:21 or it will just get worse from there and next year will be even worse 06:23 Next week when I return, that will be my worst 06:23 I take all my GCSE exams and I have to get high marks 06:23 In total, over 15 exams 06:24 hope you will pass it 06:24 Thanks 06:24 my problem is not tests actually my problem is the education system 06:24 I don't see why I should fail any of them, maths is my worst subject 06:24 The GCSE system is chaos in England right now 06:25 http://bbc.co.uk/news 06:25 It's all over the education section of that link 06:26 MS Edge was playing up there (I have this account on Edge) 06:26 cant find the educatiuon sect ion 06:27 researchs found that here you have 10% to understand all the subjects well, 06:27 plus what I hate is that you have to do a test in sports involving runing, jumping, and stuff just to get a job that only involves COMPUTERS or FOOD MAKING 06:29 found the education 06:29 Wow, today the Police arrested a man with a 4 ft sword outside Buckingham palace! 06:31 wow 06:31 How the hell could you conceal something like that? 06:32 i have no idea 06:32 btw the TV programs this days are affecting children in a bad way 06:33 gello 06:33 Heya, quick question - the manual style says to use US/American names for sets, presumably that applies to minifigs with different names between countries too, right? 06:34 (Asking because of this User talk:Marshall920#Article names ) 06:35 i am not an Admin 06:35 Lav is 06:36 Meant to say manual OF style, whoops 06:36 I think Because of set names are US names so on the US box/instructions the minifigs names are written in the US names of the minifgures so I think MInifigures names should be the American names bit lets wait for Lav to answer 06:41 Are there any minifigures with different names though? 06:41 Yeah, they did that a lot in the 80s/90s 06:49 there's also on Schmidt there 06:50 Did LEGO themselves ever specify a name? 06:50 idk 06:51 Yeah, I'm digging it up 06:51 it wasn't in the catalog so I'm betting it was from Bricks n Pieces 06:51 The US names are a bit more common 06:52 Aha here we go 06:52 http://www.miniland.nl/LEGOclub/Bricks%20n%20pieces%203%201997/4.jpg 06:52 Bricks n Pieces, March 1997 06:52 There's also the UK names for Basil the Bat Lord and Willa the Witch on those pages 06:54 wb 06:54 Here's the full magazine btw http://www.miniland.nl/LEGOclub/Bricks%20en%20pieces%203%201997.htm 06:55 And more of the site's scans, though a few of the links are broken/swapped around and you have to mess with them a bit to get them working http://www.miniland.nl/LEGOclub/lego%20magazine%20lezen%20eng.htm 06:57 Which name is mentioned by the most magazines? 06:58 I think there was only one US magazine and one UK magazine each, at the time 06:58 And in which country was the set released first? 06:58 Hm, not sure 06:58 Well we use US set names 06:59 So go with the US name for the minifigure, and add a bit about the UK name in the notes section 07:11 wb 07:13 How're you? 07:15 This is the funniest web page I have ever seen (laugh) 07:15 http://toastytech.com/evil/index.html 07:15 i am fine you? 07:15 yeah 07:17 the weirdest I saw until that was Sweet Bro Hella Jeff section in MSPA I mean WTH? at first you see some cool stories wtih not much of color then you get this weird IDK how to describe comic xd 07:18 you cant see the section unless you read one of the stories there that link you there 07:21 Great thanks 07:21 IE4 put adverts on the desktop, that is evil 07:21 But IE is mostly fine 07:22 xd 07:27 Toasty Tech is where I found out how to use a flash drive with Windows 95 07:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=miZHa7ZC6Z0 Such a brilliant sound 07:33 What would you say is the oldest thing you have ever used? 07:15 yeah 07:17 the weirdest I saw until that was Sweet Bro Hella Jeff section in MSPA I mean WTH? at first you see some cool stories wtih not much of color then you get this weird IDK how to describe comic xd 07:18 you cant see the section unless you read one of the stories there that link you there 07:21 Great thanks 07:21 IE4 put adverts on the desktop, that is evil 07:21 But IE is mostly fine 07:22 xd 07:27 Toasty Tech is where I found out how to use a flash drive with Windows 95 07:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=miZHa7ZC6Z0 Such a brilliant sound 07:33 What would you say is the oldest thing you have ever used? 07:36 back 07:37 what do you mean by the oldest thing? 07:37 the first or the littarly oldest 07:38 Literally the oldest thing you have used, like a vintage piece of tech 07:41 horse lighter from the 50s 07:41 Its not here anymore btw 07:41 I need to think about this 07:42 ? 07:42 the oldest thing I have handled/demonstrated would probably be one of my cameras which is from 1899 but I have never taken or developed an actual photo with it 07:42 I mean I was activating it once but never burned something with that 07:43 For practical use, I have a globe from the early '20s which I used to see some of the countries which used to be controlled by the British 07:46 I was in an antique camera earlier when I saw a wooden Kodak folding camera from the '30s, it was the most beautiful camera I have ever seen in my life, but missing the case and with a broken clasp with an asking price of £30 which is a generous price, but I like my antiques to work 07:46 k 07:49 wb 07:50 WB 07:50 WB 07:53 Looks like that guy is changing the Time Cruisers character pages back to the US names, so all is solved 07:53 Great 08:03 Test 08:11 Gtg, bye 08:12 James, I will be away until Wednesday so if you need any more help, I leave you within the capable hands of Dadaw 2017 08 26